De monstruos y héroes
by Riux
Summary: "...porque de eso se trata esto, ¿no? De amar a la rosa junto con sus espinas. Pero claro, una cosa es ser una flor con espinas y otra muy distinta es que vean en ti al Diablo. ¿En serio Laura piensa eso?"


**De monstruos y héroes.**

-Ha terminado.

Sentencias, con ira y tristeza entorpeciendo la articulación, y entonces te levantas de golpe caminando en grandes zancadas hacía la puerta con tu poderosa mandíbula tensada y tus manos tan apretadas que por un instante piensas que las harás pedazos tu misma. Detrás de ti, Laura, que ha pasado a ser ahora tu ex pareja, te llama rogándote que te quedes pero tú ni siquiera te molestas en verla pues el orgullo, aunque no mucho, siempre ha formado parte de tu esencia. ¿Por qué te detendrías a escucharla ahora, si ella nunca lo hizo?

-¡Carm! ¡Por favor, Carm!

Pasas de largo la molestia presencia de Danny Lawrence en las escaleras pues para entonces ya has cruzado el marco de la puerta y sigues sin detenerte por muchas ganas que hayas tenido de partirle la cara para recobrar tu ira, o por más claros que hayan sido los sollozos que tu agudo sentido auditivo llego a captar. Si, consideraste volver por un instante, pero aquel encanto se esfumo tan rápido como apareció cuando recordaste la bien justificada razón de tu colérico estado.

Oh por todos los infiernos, tenías tanto tiempo sin sentirte así, tan enojada que quien te veía no dudaba en correr por su vida jurando casi ver salir humo de tus orejas o fuego de tus labios que, por cada paso que dabas dejaban salir toda blasfemia que se te ocurría en todo idioma, nuevo y antiguo, que conocieses. Quien te viera a ti soltando maldiciones a vivos y muertos, cegada por la fuerza de la ira que, siendo o no boleto sin retorno a las llamas del infierno, a ti te importa poco.

No quieres ver a nadie, ni escuchar ni saber nada y dios se apiade de la pobre alma que se atreva a cruzarte la mirada. Por dentro gritas en silencio a la Tierra rogándole para que te trague y te escupa cual comida podrida en cualquier lugar del mundo que no sea la maldita Universidad de Silas, lejos de todos sus locos estudiantes y maestros cuyas vidas, por cierto, siempre te han importado un bledo.

Sales de la residencia azotando tan fuerte la puerta que agrietaste las paredes detrás del papel tapiz y rompiste el ya de por si la vieja perilla, desprovista de toda culpa. Caminas sin rumbo, escupiendo blasfemias en algo parecido al francés y al alemán, hasta llegar a las áreas verdes del viejo instituto donde nada más cruzártelo golpeas con toda tu inhumana fuerza el tronco de un árbol que logras, sin mayor esfuerzo, atravesar. Sonríes imaginando por un instante que tu puño había roto la nariz de uno de esos idiotas de los Zetas o en Lawrence, que sin duda son en secreto los que más te irritan con sus tonterías de todos los días; o tal vez Vondenberg, ese viejo manipulador que sabes que está ahí nada más para perjudicarte.

Quitas tu mano de la madera encontrándote con que tu mano está repleta de astillas que sin consideración alguna comienzas a sacar. Tu condición de no muerta te hace sanar rápido, pero cuan te hubiese gustado que con todas tus heridas fuese así de efectiva tu naturaleza.

Te sientas bajo la copa del árbol al que acabas de masacrar no siendo más que un inocente victima de tu dolor y, más temprano que tarde, alzas la vista y entre hojas y ramaje miras las estrellas, brillando a lo lejos, a miles de kilómetros de distancia, tan ajenas a ti y a tu miseria. Una inoportuna lágrima resbala por tu mejilla, rápidamente te deshaces de ella, no vas a permitirte sentirte así cuando sabes perfectamente porque lo hiciste y aunque ahogarte sola en tus propias penas no es buena idea, por ahora no quieres ver ni escuchar a nadie. Podrías ir con Mattie, pero hablar con tu hermana solo terminaría contigo bombardeada por sus burlas y el discurso de "la roca no puede amar a la carne" que ya te sabes de memoria. Ir con la doctora Frankenstein o con su amiga histérica era por mucho la peor de tus opciones pues seguramente después se lo dirían a Laura, a menos que las amenazaras, pero suficiente tienes ya de que te consideren una amenaza.

No, por ahora solo quieres estar sola, y la verdad, así estas bien, sentada bajo la copa de un árbol, de noche, con las estrellas en el cielo, pensando en tus cosas y solo en eso. Así está bien, así debe de ser ¿Ya ves? Ahora estas más relajada, ya no maldices ni a dioses ni a demonios y puedes pensar con claridad… Eh ahí el problema.

Oye demonio, ¿por qué lo hiciste, si sabes que la amas mejor que nadie?

Ay que agonía la tuya, amando de verdad por segunda vez para terminar igual que la primera. Si, en ningún momento pronuncio palabras exactas o especificas, pero lo entendiste por más indirecto que hubiese sido y aun así no lo niegas, ¿para qué hacerlo, pues, si no es otra cosa más que la verdad? Eres un monstruo y nada más. Lo fuiste ante sus ojos y hoy lo eres ante los de ella. Y aun así la quieres, pero no entiendes nada de la forma en la que te ve Laura. La amas por ser ella, te gusta Laura en todas sus facetas, con todos y cada uno de sus defectos, porque de eso se trata esto, ¿no? De amar a la rosa junto con sus espinas.

Pero claro, una cosa es ser una flor con espinas y otra muy distinta es que vean en ti al Diablo. ¿En serio Laura piensa eso?

Buscas tu respuesta en el cielo recordando que hace muchos siglos, cuando todavía se adoraba fielmente a los dioses del sol y la luna, las personas de las antiguas culturas miraban al cielo en busca de respuestas pensando en que los dioses se las darían por medio de las estrellas. Y cuan gracioso te resulta a ti que, existiendo en pleno siglo veintiuno, con casi todas las preguntas del mundo solucionadas, te encuentres aquí buscando a los olvidados dioses antiguos tal y como debieron hacerlo tus ancestros en sus días de gloria. Y entonces ubicas a Andrómeda, a Orión y al Argo, al Can Mayor y al Menor, a Perseo, al Pegaso, a Hercules y a Draco, pero ninguna de las cuarenta y ocho grandes constelaciones del Almagesto, cuya ubicación te sabes de memoria al igual que las marcas en tus manos o las capitales de todos los países de Europa, ninguna de ellas ha de darte una respuesta, o por lo menos una distinta, pues la que tienes no hace más que causarte dolor.

Te lo dijo en la cara, te dijo que quería que fueras mejor que tu largo historial de asesinatos y secuestros, ¡a ti, a un vampiro! Ese el colmo de todo, encima de ponerte en mil y un situaciones absurdas todavía se atreve a decirte que no le gusta lo que eres ¿Es que acaso Laura no tiene idea de lo que eso significa? La creías más inteligente, pero esto es ridículo, se supone que ella sabe que eres un vampiro y que eso conlleva a lidiar con muchas otras cosas extras, entre ellas matar a otros humanos. Fue hasta entonces que entendiste que quería cambiarte, que no quería verte a ti, Carmilla, el monstruo que en realidad eres, sino a Carmilla, el heroico vampiro que salvo el día. Laura no estaba enamorada del monstruo, ella estaba enamorada del falso héroe que murió en el cráter… Pero bueno, es verdad que en las historias nadie quiere al monstruo, todos aman al héroe.

¡Pero con un demonio, eso no le da derecho a querer cambiarte! Ese monstruo eres tú y perder al monstruo seria como perderte a ti misma ¿Y cuando, en ese caso, se ha visto que por haber sido cazado un león se vuelva vegetariano?

-Es parte de lo que soy.

Tus palabras se las lleva el viento. La agradable ventisca que corre por los campos de Silas te mueve con gracia el cabello, como intentando aliviarte, a ti, al monstruo que fue injustamente llamado héroe.

Frunces el seño despreciando esa palabra. Si hay algo que no toleres más que las sandeces que ocurren todos los días en esa maldita escuela, es que te conozcan por algo que no eres.

¿Cuántas veces era necesario decirlo para que Laura entendiera?

Porque no, no eres el héroe de la historia. Jamás podrías ser el héroe de ninguna historia.

Eres el monstruo. Nada más.

Dime, ¿en cuál de tantas ridículas historias se ha visto alguna vez que el monstruo sea el héroe, que se quede con la doncella y se lleva a su tumba la gloria? Y si acaso existe, o está por existir, ¡que la quemen cuanto antes! Pues los dioses saben que no existe mentira más grande.

Pero… ¿es realmente malo ser el monstruo? ¿Qué tiene de especial ser el héroe, en todo caso?

El héroe siempre es el bueno. El héroe es el que pelea por todos. El héroe es el que sigue la moral y lo que le infundan que es correcto. El héroe es quien mata al monstruo al final.

Tú no eres un héroe. Repudias ese título tanto como las malas historias de vampiros de este siglo, porque sabes que los héroes no son lo que parecen. El mundo y ellos mismos viven engañados, los muy idiotas se creen importantes cuando en verdad no son más que esclavos de la sociedad, siempre siguiendo las reglas de la moral, atados a una filosofía que no es la suya infundada por los demás y vistos como la esperanza del pueblo. Ay, por los dioses, que pena te dan. Y todavía los muy ilusos se creen esos falsos halagos de loco predicador, todavía tienen la idiotez suficiente para lanzarse al abismo una y otra vez, sacrificando sus vidas cual cordero en un ritual pagano por personas que tal vez ni valen la pena, ¡que no conocen, para colmo!

Pero del héroe se espera eso, del héroe se esperan grandes sacrificios y épicas batallas, las batallas de los demás, que por ser elegido héroe eta condenado a tener que afrontar. Y el idiota va y lo hace, claro, porque es el héroe.

¡Qué mierda más grande! En ese caso ser el monstruo no suena tan malo.

A nadie le gusta ser esclavo, mucho menos a ti, que siendo vampiro podrías condenar a todos y cada uno de los estudiantes de Silas.

Además, ¿quien dijo que el héroe siempre era valiente? ¿Quién dijo que el héroe siempre era el más fuerte? ¿Quién dijo que un héroe no le teme a nada? ¿Quién dice que un héroe siempre quiere y va a ayudar?

Así sea el más capaz de los humanos o el más terrible de los demonios, todos le temen a la muerte. Bien lo sabes tú, porque nunca se te va a olvidar los horrores que pasaste hace apenas un semestre cuando blandiste la devora almas y te lanzaste al cráter. Una terrible sensación te recorre el cuerpo nada más de acordarte del miedo que pasaste cuando creíste sumirte en un abismo de oscuridad infinita donde jamás volverías a ver las estrellas. Tenías miedo. Desde el principio sabías que aquello pondría fin a tu existencia, más sin embargo lo hiciste, y solo para salvar a Laura de un destino parecido, porque la amabas, porque la amas y la amarías por la eternidad si ella te lo permitiera. Por ella y solo ella soportaste todo eso, por ella te atreviste a enfrentarte a tu tirana madre, por ella te lanzaste a ese abismo del que pensaste que no saldrías nunca.

Todo ha sido por Laura, por nadie más que Laura ¿Es que no se da cuenta? La pobre tiene en su mente la falsa idea de la valiente cruzada que sacrifico por la vida de todos, ignorando que en realidad te morías de miedo y que lo hiciste solo para salvar la vida de ella. Y como si hubiese sido tan fácil, ahora te exige que vuelvas a lanzarte al mismo abismo oscuro, y en contra de tu propia hermana, probablemente la única parte de la familia que puedas considerar como tal. Adoras a Mattie, es parte de ti también, ha estado contigo la mayor parte del tiempo, y pensar en traicionarla te hace sentir horrible, pero por sobre todo te duele que Laura piense tan mal de ella y tu, para colmo, no seas capaz de demostrar su inocencia.

Y ahora estas tan frustrada que deseas nunca haber regresado del cráter, así por lo menos no tendrías que estar sufriendo ahora, viéndote atrapada entre el amor y tu profundo lazo fraternal con Matska, la persona a la que nada más viste y corriste a abrazarla, obligada a elegir algo que no quieres elegir.

Ay demonio, me compadezco de tu pobre alma, si es que siendo demonio aun conserves cosa igual ¿Por qué no simplemente los matas a todos y ya? No, por más ganas que te den no puedes hacerlo, pues eso solo pondría peor los siguientes números de este absurdo circo.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora por que estas tan triste? Oye demonio, no te derrumbes. Oye vampiro, no solloces ni maldigas en silencio. Los vampiros no lloran, recuérdalo.

Espera, deja de tirar de tu cabello, deja de ahogar tus gritos entre la tierra, el césped y el roció, deja de hacerlo que por algo eres demonio y eres vampiro.

No llores, Carmilla, ¿es que acaso no fue por eso que te convertiste en monstruo, para dejar de llorar?

Anda, levántate ya. Es tu culpa en primer lugar por creer que podrías amar de verdad. Tal vez Mattie tenga razón y estas mal, cegada por algo que nunca te llegue a pasar y que en las dos veces que pensaste que todo saldría bien la realidad te golpeo en la cara de nuevo para recordarte, una vez más, tu papel en la historia.

Miras de nuevo a las estrellas intentando apaciguar tu mente un poco, deseando en silencio volver treinta minutos al pasado para corregir esto. Has entrado a lo más profundo del infierno, y ahora ya nadie puede sacarte.

¿Qué harás ahora, Carmilla Karnstein?

Gruñes al desconocer la respuesta y en medio de tu frustración regresas a la misma posición colérica del principio, con tu mandíbula bien tensa y tus nudillos blancos por la presión. Nada va a estar bien de ahora en adelante, de repente tienes el extraño presentimiento de que algo realmente malo se acerca…

Pero… ¿para qué preocuparse? Sabes que ya no tienes que ser el héroe de nadie. Pero no puedes dejar sola a Laura, por muy obstinada que sea ella sola no podrá con esto y aunque tú misma sentenciaste el final de su relación, todavía la amas y no vas a dejar que muera. Pasas una mano por tu cabello, frustrada y tal vez preocupada, porque lo que viene es grande y tendrás que volver a arriesgar tu vida por ella, solo por ella y nada más. Porque al final de eso se trata, ¿no?

El amor exige sacrificios, y en los sacrificios corre la sangre.


End file.
